


You've Haunted Me All My Life

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Father Figures, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Ushijima is thankful for his father for protecting his left-handedness, but it took a long time to get there.
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Kudos: 20





	You've Haunted Me All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 'You've Haunted Me All My Life' by Death Cab for Cutie

**_“You’ve haunted me all my life. Through countless days and countless nights. There was a storm when I was just a kid. Stripped the last coat of innocence.”_ **

The room’s atmosphere is tight. Suffocating. Ushijima’s mother’s expression looks a bit pained, like someone is pulling out a splinter. Her hand is gripped into a fist sitting atop the table, her knuckles turning white. She refuses to look her son in the eye and maintains eye contact with Ushijima’s father instead. Watching the scene unfold, the boy feels far away. He hopes his parents make up.

**_“You’ve haunted me all my life. You’re always out of reach when I’m in pursuit. Long winded then suddenly mute. And there’s a flaw in my heart’s design. For I keep trying to make you mine.”_ **

_“He’s a strange boy, you know?”_

His grandmother sounds concerned. Her voice is low and soft, obviously trying to keep from Ushijima from hearing what she has to say about him, but she’s still so loud. Too loud. His mother sighs but continues to nervously stir her tea with the spoon clinking against the side every once-in-a-while.

_“He’s quiet.”_

The floor creaks, signifying that someone stood up. Maybe his mother. Is she mad?

_“He is. But he’s smart too.”_

_“Sure is, but no one will believe him if he stays quiet.”_

Ushijima’s mother sighs again and the kitchen chair creaks.

**_“And so I wait but I never seem to learn. How to catch your diminishing returns. I still see you through the eyes of a child. Not even thinking we could tame the wild.”_ **

“You’re a lefty?”

Somehow, Ushijima picked up a boy with red hair as a friend, despite having only told the other his name. The other person’s name is Tendou Satori, and he’s also apart of the volleyball team. He seems to have some reputation, which gives him a strange bubble when he walks through the halls.

Ushijima nods, “Does that bother you?”

Tendou shakes his head and smiles, “Not at all! I think it’s awesome! Don’t meet too many lefties!”

**_“You’ve haunted me all my life. You’ve haunted me all my life. You are the mistress I can’t make a wife. And you’ve haunted me all my life.”_ **

_“Farewell, my paradise.”_

Tears. Everyone is crying and Coach Washijo looks angry, but subdued. His voice is quiet as he tells everyone to stretch and the number of serves to do when they return to campus. The stadium is significantly quieter as Ushijima sits down on the floor. He turns his head, watching Tendou lay next to him. The other is actually quiet as he waits for Ushijima to match his own stretching position.

_“I’ll be watching you on TV, and brag that we were best buds.”_

**_“You’ve haunted me all my life. You’ve haunted me all my life. You are the mistress I can’t make a wife. And you’ve haunted me all my life.”_ **

Finding Iwaizumim-san in California was strange, and even stranger when he told Ushijima that he came to lean sports science under his father. But sitting down with him, Ushijima can’t find it in himself to be mad that he separated himself from his mother.

_“Thanks for protecting my gift, dad.”_

**Author's Note:**

> it turned out to be a lot less angst-er than i thought, which is fine, but the song itself is pretty sad
> 
> also i seem to be on a songfic kick... again lmao


End file.
